Noah Smith
Noah Smith is the supporting protagonist of "Spyro Legends" and an ally to Team Purple. Voices * Ryunosuke Kamiki (Japanese; Teenager) * Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese; Adult) * Alex Wolff (English; Teenager) * Christopher Daniel Barnes (English; Adult) * Alfredo Leal (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Carlos Larios (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * David Robles (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Klaus Stroink (Catalan; Teenager) * Hernan Fernández (Catalan; Adult) * Julien Crampon (French; Teenager) * Bruno Choël (French; Adult) * François-Nicolas Dolan (Canadian French; Teenager) * Pierre Auger (Canadian French; Adult) * Luka Andres (German; Teenager) * Jan Josef Liefers (German; Adult) * Manuel Meli (Italian; Teenager) * Vittorio De Angelis (Italian; Adult) * Ruben Leonardo (Portuguese; Teenager) * Diogo Infante (Portuguese; Adult) * Bernardo Coutinho (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Marcos Souza (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Li Míngxìng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Jiāng Xiān-Chéng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wáng Xiǎoyàn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Jiāng Guǎng-Tāo (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Chàhn Ōnyìhng (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Choi Won-Hyeong (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * Lee Seon-ho (Korean; Teenager) * Kwan Sun-Pooi (Korean; Adult) * Jamie Morton (Danish; Teenager) * Lars Thiesgaard (Danish; Adult) * Kas Westerbeek (Dutch; Teenager) * Albert Verlinde (Dutch; Adult) * Sam Molavi (Swedish; Teenager) * Tomas Hanzon (Swedish; Adult) * Brynjar Helgi Jónsson (Icelandic; Teenager) * Baldur Trausti Hreinsson (Icelandic; Adult) * Markus Stige (Norwegian; Teenager) * Kåre Conradi (Norwegian; Adult) * Sansanee Tinkeeradit (Thai; Teenager) * Sumet Ong-Art (Thai; Adult) * Alexei Kostrichkin (Russian; Teenager) * Aleksandr Notkin (Russian; Adult) * Beniamin Lewandowski (Polish; Teenager) * Jacek Kopczyński (Polish; Adult) * Miika Vintturi (Finnish; Teenager) * Jyri Ojaluoma (Finnish; Adult) * Csongor Szalay (Hungarian; Teenager) * János Zálan (Hungarian; Adult) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greek; Teenager) * Aryíris Pavlídis (Greek; Adult) * Daniel Magon (Hebrew; Teenager) * Eli Lolay (Hebrew; Adult) * Nabil Assaf (Arabic; Teenager) * Ihab Al-Sokout (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Noah Smith is a 15 year old boy with short dark brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a royal blue baseball cap with a pair of copper colored aviator goggles on it, a blue tanktop with two red stripes in the middle, brown cargo shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. At age 21, Noah wears a white long-sleeved, collar-flapped, button-up shirt underneath a light gray long-sleeved sweater, black velvet pants, a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle, cream colored sweat socks, and brown dress shoes, yet he retains his short dark brown hair and blue eyes. During the fall season, his outerwear is a brown long-sleeved jacket. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a blue long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with red stripes in the middle and brown khaki pants, along with his white socks, red and white converse shoes, royal blue baseball cap, and copper colored aviator goggles. His winter outerwear is a yellow snow hat with a light green pom-pom and stripes, a red long-sleeved coat, dark red snow pants, yellow mittens with light green stripes, a yellow scarf with light green stripes, and gray boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and black boots. At night, his pajamas consist a white short-sleeved shirt and royal blue long pajama pants with a red plaid pattern, and sometimes wears a red terrycloth bathrobe and red slippers in the spring. His pajamas consist a turquoise green short-sleeved shirt with a light yellow Peter Pan collar and small, plastic buttons and turquoise green shorts with light yellow lining, and sometimes wears his red bathrobe and red slippers in the summer. His pajamas are a royal blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and royal blue long pajama pants, and sometimes wears his red bathrobe and red slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a royal blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a red bow tie, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red sleeveless vest with three black buttons, royal blue pants, brown shoes, and a royal blue top hat with a red ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a royal blue long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, white pants with red lining, white gloves, and black boots. His swimsuit is a pair of royal blue swimming trunks with red lining. When going to church, he wears a white long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, light blue shorts, a light blue long-sleeved jacket, white socks, light blue shoes, and a purple necktie. His Halloween costume is a policeman costume consisting a dark blue long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt with a gold police symbol on the right sleeve, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, dark blue pants, black shoes, a dark blue police cap with a white police symbol on the front and a black visor, and a gold yellow police badge, and sometimes carries a fake nightstick. Trivia *Noah is in high school and in 9th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Noah starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3's last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters